


Sending My Love On A Wire

by love_ari



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Elounor, Little bit of smut, M/M, Mostly Fluff, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_ari/pseuds/love_ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has aspergers, and Louis helps him realize he can feel things, and love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending My Love On A Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Erin for this lovely prompt! Sorry it took me ages to write.
> 
> Its kind of poopily written, sorry. Enjoy! xxxx

Harry doesn’t like it where he’s at. 

He doesn’t like the people around him; they’re always crowding the hallways, always staring at him, always whispering harsh things about him. 

When his mom approached him about going to school, and leaving home-school, he was excited at first. It seemed like a better, and more social world, he’d hope to actually make some real friends. 

But it was practically a living hell for him. 

The people were assholes, the teachers didn’t understand him, nor did they try to give him a better chance at learning since he was… different. 

But Harry tried. 

Students took his lack of speech as shyness, and left him completely alone. When he would trip in the hallways, no one would stop to help him. 

He was just always ignored, he practically didn’t exist. 

Captain of the football team, Louis, and a few other team mates sat in the back of the class because they’d rather talk about other things, than listen to their teachers bullshit.  
“You seen that mute lad?” one of the players spoke, nodding in Harry direction. 

“Yeah yeah. He seems cool.” Louis nodded, he’d been curious about the curly-haired boy, he helped him pick up his books one day after he fell. Harry smiled as a thank you, then walked off. 

“How? He doesn’t do anything. He never speaks.” One of the players spoke. 

“Yeah, and he’s always tripping, or running into people.” 

Louis just shook his head, “He’s still new. I’m sure someone just needs to.. get him out of his shell.” He shrugged. 

It was their last class of the day, so as soon the bell rang Harry waited a moment till everyone was exited from the class room.

“Hiya lad.” Louis patted his shoulder, causing Harry to wince at the contact. 

“Sorry, I was just uh.. trying to get your attention, I suppose.” Louis smiled. 

Harry returned with a smile. 

“Don’t talk much do ya pal?” Louis smiled, and Harry blushed at the newly nickname. “Well.. I’m Louis. Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand, Harry happily took it, his smile growing wider. 

“Harry, right?” he asked, pretending he hadn’t seen the name on his folder. 

Harry nodded, trying to say something but the words being caught in his throat. Almost none existent. 

“Would you like a lift home? I know the trolley is quite.. uncomfortable.” Louis spoke from experience, he hated his transportation method before he passed his drivers test. 

Harry nodded nervously, opening his mouth to speak. “I live in Mulberry.” He explained. 

His voice had taken Louis aback, it was definitely not what he was expecting to hear. It was as if the boy’s voice had carried no emotion. “Alright lad.” Louis nodded, taking the sheet. “Not too far from me. Only a street over actually.” 

He helped Harry with his books and led them to his car. 

“Aspergers.”Louis murmured completely to himself, knowing Harry was too focused on his steps, to hear him.

They sat in Louis’ car for a moment, “Any requests?” he asked, tuning his radio. 

“No.” Harry murmured, his voice soft and small like it had been in class. His foot began tapping as he fumbled with his fingers, completely focused on his hands. 

Louis nodded to himself. 

He was fine with Harry being so.. not focused on him. 

When he was with his friends, the crowd of people that wanted to be around him, he felt… normal. Always cut off when telling stories, it was one of big pet peeves. 

He began talking. 

About.. everything. 

About his mum stressing him about his grades, about how he’s completely worn out an tired of football, but didn’t want to stop playing. Harry would nod or hum when Louis paused, allowing him to continue, but he still wasn’t really focused on Louis. 

“And this girl Eleanor, I’ve been seeing her for a bit, and she’s nice and all.” 

 

“This is my house.” Harry spoke, pointing at the white with blue shutters. 

“Alright lad.” Louis huffed, his shoulders theoretically feeling light from some of things  
he’d gotten off his chest.

“Thanks for listening.” 

 

“Umm… Any time.” Harry smiled, pulling his bag over the shoulder. “Thanks for the ride.” He opened the door. 

“Anytime, you want one tomorrow morning?” Louis asked.

Harry raised his brow in thought, “Sure. What time?” 

“I’ll be here around 7:15. Do you want any tea?” 

“No thanks. But I’ll be waiting. Thank you Louis.” Harry shut the door, counting the steps up to his door. 

Louis left once Harry had gone inside, he felt refreshed and glad to get some things off his chest without being judged for complaining. He didn’t necessarily care that Harry wasn’t paying any attention. But he was glad it happened. And he would like for it to happen more often. 

Through-out the week, Louis had given Harry a ride to and from school, it was good. Harry had talked so little, because of his syndrome, but when he did talk it was always something intelligent or abstract. He was smart since he was always so focused in class. Louis was glad to have him around, even though he probably wouldn’t make a good tutor, but Harry was just nice to have around in general. 

By Friday Louis had practically told Harry almost every secret he had ever had. And Harry didn’t judge him, or tell him sorry, or even sympathize with him. He just simply said, “Okay.” Or hummed. And Louis was kind of okay with it. 

“I told my mum about you,” Harry stated one day. “She said if you ever want to come over, its fine.” He smiled, grabbing his bag. 

“Yeah, sure. Same to you, or if ever want to go see a film or grab a pizza or something.” Louis nodded. 

“Did you know that if two male beta fish are put together in one tank, they’ll eat each other?” Harry spoke randomly.

“No, mate. I didn’t.” Louis laughed at the random fact. 

“So.. Don’t get two male beta fish and put them together.” Harry warned. “Cause that’ll be a big bloody mess.” He laughed at himself, getting out of Louis' car and almost tripping over his own feet.

The next few weeks carried on like that, Louis continued to give Harry a ride to and from school, and he would talk so much. He loved it, and he liked that Harry was just so calm, and easy to get along with. They didn't hang out like Louis had offered, he'd been busy with football and Eleanor. But the coach was "ill" that Friday, so Louis was absolutely free and Harry was most likely free aswell.

“Do you want to hang out tonight lad?” Louis nodded, towards him. 

“Umm.. Sure. But, I have to ask my mum.” Harry turned towards his house, then turn his upper body towards Louis, “What’ll we do?” he asked. 

“Whatever you like dear.” Louis smiled. 

“Wanna come over then?” Harry asked, “You can see my picture collection.” A giddy expression appearing on his face. 

“Sure thing, just let me know lad. Let me give you my number.” Louis searched for a slip of paper, and a pen in his glove box, scribbling down some numbers, then smoothly handing it to Harry. “See you later.” He waved, then drove off. Hoping he was able to hang out with Harry for the night. 

His stomach did cart wheels as he phone rang, “That was fast,” he murmured to himself before answering. 

“Hi gorgeous.” Eleanor’s feminine voice came through, Louis had almost forgotten that people held emotion. He’d grown used to Harry’s flat voice. 

“H-hey babe. Whats up?” he asked, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Not much, just figuring out what to wear tonight, I was wondering what time you were picking me up?” she asked. 

“Oh shit, right.” Louis exclaimed, remembering the weekly bonfire his friends held by the lake. “Umm… I dunno, but I might bring someone with me. So.. Probably around ten or nine.” He spoke. 

“Who are you bringing with you?” Eleanor asked curiously. 

“Harry Styles.” Louis spoke, “Maybe. If he wants to go.” 

“That mute kid? That’s always spacing out?” 

“He’s not mute.” Louis defended. 

“Oh. Sorry babe, its just that he never talks, that’s all.” 

“Maybe because no one talks to him.” He sassed. 

 

“I’m sorry Lou. You’re right, well hopefully he can go. He seems nice.” Eleanor tried to lighten up a bit, feeling bad for making Louis upset. 

“Alright,” Louis smiled, “See you then dearie.” 

“Bye love.” Eleanor hung up. 

Louis sighed getting out of his car and entering his home, he feared that Harry wouldn’t be as easily accepted with his friends. He feared, he would get teased for easily becoming friends with Harry. 

He groaned when his phone rang once more, “Hi El.” 

“I’m not El.” Harry’s morbid tone came through the ear piece. 

“Shit, Harry sorry. I just got off the phone with her. I just figured..” he shook his head,  
running his fingers through his hair. “Did you ask your mum?” 

“Yeah. She wanted to meet you.” 

“Cool. Also um.. There’s a bonfire tonight at the lake. Wanna come?” 

“Umm.. Mum!” Harry shouted. 

“Yes dear?” Louis heard a light feminine voice in the background. 

“Can I go to a bonfire with Louis?” 

“Sure thing dear. As long as I get to meet him.” She spoke, a hint of giddiness in her voice.

“Yeah, she just has to meet you first.” Harry explained. 

“Cool. So I’ll come over around.. sevenish?” 

“Alright. See you then.” Harry spoke, then hung up the phone. 

*** 

Louis was kind of excited to see Harry, and meet his parents. Maybe learn more about Harry. He doesn’t really understand it, but ever since he and Harry starting “hanging out” he’s wanted to get even closer to him. Figure him out, and maybe help him. He knows its troubling with Harry’s syndrome, but doesn’t mean he can’t try. Maybe he could help Harry, and make him feel better. Since Harry helps Louis feel better all the time. 

Louis walked up the steps to the door, trying to act cool and hide his excitement. 

“You must be Louis.” A pretty lady opened the door. 

“Yes, that’s me.” He smiled, as he was practically forced into the womens arms. 

“Its so great to meet you.” She sighed, rubbing his back. Then turned to close the door. 

“Listen, I just wanted to thank you,” she began. “Harry’s never really fit in, you know, kids always think he’s strange, but his doctor recommended him returning to school, and he’s had a hard time making friends, til he met you of course. So I just wanted to.. Thank you.” She huffed, “Just please don’t.. hurt my baby boy.” She smiled. 

“I won’t,” Louis grinned, “Promise.” 

“Good, come in then.” She opened the door, pulling Louis along with her. “Harry! Your friend Louis is here.” She called. 

Harry began running down the stairs, almost tripping but he caught himself on the railing. 

“Hey Lou,” he waved, “Come on up.” He waved towards up the stairs, as him and Louis went up the stairs. 

Louis was surprised when he walked into Harry’s room. He expected it to be a wreck, but it was extremely tidy, and organized; completely opposite of Louis’. 

“Here’s my photo collection,” Harry smiled, placing his hands on his hips, turning towards a wall Louis had yet to see. The smile on Harry’s face proved how happy he was of his work. It’s probably the most emotion Louis had seen him express. 

He turned towards the wall and gasped at the art in front of him. It was beautiful; all the pictures were of completely random things like hands, flowers, street signs, and animals. It was laid across the whole wall, one after the other, one on top of another. It was so neat and there was so many, the whole wall had been almost covered. 

“Did you take all these?” Louis finally asked. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of a hobby.” Harry shrugged. 

“It’s fucking sick mate.” Louis smiled at him. 

“Oh.. I’m sorry. I thought you liked it.” Harry turned around, stuffing his hands in his jeans. “Sorry, we can leave if you’d like.” 

“No! Haz I love it all. Not sick, like bad, but sick like.. awesome. Amazing.” Louis reached for his hand, smiling. 

Their finger tips graze, and they both immeidiately flinch at the electric current that ran between the two of them. Louis’ stomach felt like a rollercoaster, when he turned away from Harry to view more his pictures. 

“Boys! Time for dinner!” Anne called from downstairs. 

“Come’on then.” Harry smiled, leading Louis out the room to the dinner table. 

The pair was greeted with the smell of pasta and fresh bread, Anne had already served them, and placed their plates next to each other. 

“Come sit down you gooses.” She smiled friendly, before taking a seat as well. 

They ate, mostly Anne and Louis talking, Harry would hum in response, but his attention was completely on his food. 

“So Louis,” Anne finished her plate, taking a drink from her cup. “Whats this bonfire Harry asked about?” she questioned Louis. 

“Its just a bonfire, by the lake on Mount lane.” Louis explained, “Its no big deal, just a big fire and some marshmellows,” he smiled to reassure her. 

“Right, and how long do you plan on being there?” she asked. 

“Till you’d like Harry to come home.” He smiled. 

“Well.. “ she leaned back, crossing her arms; deep in thought. “I suppose, if you have him text me every hour… You two can be out as long as you’d like.” She smiles. 

“Awesome,” Louis grinned, his energy level surging, “Thank you.” He smiled. 

Soon enough they left to go pick up Eleanor. Harry moved to the back, he’d thought Louis would rather have Eleanor sit in the front, but in all actuality Louis had wanted Harry to stay with him in the passengers side. 

“Hi love.” Eleanor enerted the vehicle, kissing Louis on the cheek. 

“Hi darling,” Louis smiled, “Now give me a proper kiss.” She leaned over the counsel, pressing his lips against hers. 

But it felt dim from all the other times they’ve kissed. Nothing special anymore. 

“Harry, this is Eleanor.” Louis leaned away. 

“Hi Harry!” she smiled, offering her hand. 

“Hiii.” He flashed his dimples, making Louis blush for some reason. 

El and Louis talked on the way to the bon fire, whilst Harry sat in the back admiring his camera. Louis had suggested he bring it incase he wanted to take some shots or something, since Harry had never been to the lake before. 

Arriving at the bonfire was kind of uncomfortable from all the strange looks that were thrown towards the three people, especially at Harry. Though he didn’t seem to care nor pay attention, but it bothered Louis quite a bit, he was fearful of something happening to Harry. 

“Just stick by me, alright?” Louis told him, then patted his shoulder as they moved to a log, the three taking a seat. 

“You want a drink?” Louis asked, Eleanor. 

“Yes please.” She smiled, “How about you Harry?” 

“I’m fine, thanks.” His eyes trained on the fire. 

Louis retrieved two red cups filled with whatever mixture the group of teenagers made, then went back to sit with El and Harry. 

And that was it. 

People would come by and talk to them, but no one paid much attention to Harry. There were certain whispers about him, but nothing too serious. But as soon as Louis smelled the pot in the air, he and Eleanor decided it was time to leave. 

“Come on Haz, time to go.” He pulled the boy away from his thoughts, as he snapped a few pictures of the fire and the people surrounding it. 

The three said a few good-byes, then headed back to the car to take Eleanor home. 

“I had a good time. Did you?” she turned towards Harry. 

“Yeah, I got a really good shot of your two actually.” Harry pulled out his camera, showing Eleanor the image. 

“Oh gosh! Its beautiful Harry.” 

“Thanks,” Harry blushed. 

Louis smiled at their interaction, he was content that they were getting along. Who couldn’t get along with Harry? He was so simple and nice, he’s just.. an amazing person. 

“Thanks for picking me up babe.” Eleanor kissed his cheek. “Come over tomorrow.” She whispered in his ear before kissing below his jaw. 

“Trust me, I will.” He winked at her, causing her to burst into a giggle. 

“Bye Harry! Nice meeting you!” she grabbed her bag and exited the car. 

“You can come up front Haz.” Louis spoke. 

Harry nodded, going out the back door, and moving over to the passenger side. 

“You have fun?” Louis asked. 

“I don’t think any of your friends really like me, to be honest.” Harry spoke abruptly. 

“They’re just not used to quiet people,” Louis explained. 

“I heard someone call me weird.. And another mute. I’m not mute! Or weird.” Harry exclaimed, as he crossed his arms and pouted. 

“They don’t know what the fuck they’re talking about Hazza.” Louis patted his shoulder awkwardly, as he followed the path back to Harry’s house. 

“But know this, you’re a nice person, and that’s all that matters.” 

“Thanks Lou.” 

They stopped in front of my house. 

“Maybe next time, we can do something else, like you could come over or I could come over. Whatever you want, you pick.” Louis offered. 

“Al-alright.” Harry murmured, fumbling with his fingers once more. 

“Is it still bothering you?” Louis asked, scooting closer towards Harry. 

“Yeah.. Its just. So.. ugh. I don’t really know how to describe it, I suppose.” Harry explained, his hands slightly shaking. 

“Don’t stress about it Haz. It honestly doesn’t matter. Five years from now, none of those things are going to matter.” Louis leaned closer pressing his lips to Harry’s cheek. 

He immediately leaned away, shocked by his own actions and his face was buring red. He cleared his throat, and unlocked the car doors. 

“See you later Harry.” He nodded. 

“Thanks lou.” He exited to the car; Louis waited to leave till Harry was safely inside. 

“What the fuck Lou.” He cursed at himself as his fingers lightly brushed over his lips, as he drove back to his house. 

*** 

He hasn’t talked to Harry since he kissed his cheek last night. He wondered if it had made Harry feel uncomfortable in any way, and he just didn’t know how to confront it. 

But he was happy to see Eleanor the next day. 

Her parents were out of town, so the two quickly crawled upstairs to her bedroom. They laid on her bed, under the sheets hugging each other whilst kissing sweetly. But it wasn’t like when they used to make-out. Louis didn’t have that strong guttural he always had when they were sweet with each other. 

She palmed him through his boxers, “I want to.” She spoke in his ear kissing his cheek and neck. 

“You sure?” Louis looked up at her, a part of him not wanting to, even though at one point in their relationship, he couldn’t wait to be with Eleanor like this. 

“Yeah babe,” she kissed him. 

Their clothes were removed, and Louis rolled the condom down his semi-hard, and began thrusting into Eleanor. 

Their moans filled the room, and it was nice and felt like how sex should feel, but Louis caught himself thinking of Harry, rather Eleanor being Harry. 

When they finished, they laid in the hot bed, Eleanor cuddling into Louis’ chest. 

“Whats wrong babe?” Eleanor asked at Louis’ silence. 

‘I don’t think I like you anymore,’ he thought to himself. 

“Nothing dear.” He kissed her forehead. 

“Did you not enjoy yourself?” she sat up, covering herself with the sheets. 

“no! No! I.. I did, its just.. I have a head-ache. I’m sorry.” He pulled her back into his arms. 

She nods at his words, but she really knows whats going on; even if Louis doesn’t quite understand it yet. She saw the way Louis looked at Harry curiously, the way he cared for him when he reached for his hand the whole time they were at the bonfire, the fact that he would never leave Harry’s side. 

She knows. 

Even if Louis doesn’t. 

And she accepts it, because all she wants is for her favorite person to be happy. 

They eat some pasta Eleanor’s mom left, and Louis leaves after they have dinner. Claiming that he just needs to sleep the head-ache off, and he’ll see her on Monday. 

But as soon as he enters his car, he dials for Harry. 

“Hello?” Anne’s chirpy voice answers the phone. 

“Hi Anne, its Louis.” 

“Oh! Hi Louis, how are you?” she asked. “Fine thanks, you?” he asked. “Very well, thank you.” 

“I was wondering if Harry was busy?” he asked. 

“Actually we’re about to go to Hyde park, theres supposed to be a meteor shower tonight around eight or something, and he wants to take some photos.” She explained. “Would you like to meet us there maybe?"

“Yeah, sure, I’ll see you guys there in a bit.” They said their goodbyes and Louis headed towards the park. 

Upon his arrival, he saw a frightened Anne and a seemingly calm Harry. 

“Whats wrong?” he asked, getting out of the car as quickly as he could. 

“M-my ddaughter, got in a car accident.” Anne pulled out her phone, “And I uh.. I need someone,” her hands were shaking as she scrolled through her phone. “I need someone to watch Harry for a couple of days.” She spoke. 

He reached for her hand, “I can stay with him, if you’d like.” He offers. 

“Oh. Gosh. I- I don’t know.” She turned to look at Harry, who was still concentrated on taking photos. 

“Promise you’ll keep him safe?” she asked desparately, her light eyes stabbing into Louis’. 

“Always.” He spoke, promising both her and Harry, even though he wasn’t aware of it. 

“Alright.. Thank you.” She hugged him quickly, then went to Harry to say goodbye. “I’ll be back soon, okay? Be careful.” 

“Okay.” He spoke nonchalant. 

“I just have to pop by the house, I’ll some money and a key there.” She hugged Louis once more. “Thank you so much.” She kissed his cheek, then got into her car, waving good bye. 

Harry continued to take more pictures, Louis just watched him, he didn’t see any point in bothering Harry. But he was nervous that being with Harry 3 days straight was a bad idea. 

But then Harry turned to look at him, and he knew it was the best idea he had ever made. 

“You ready to go kiddo?” Louis asked, he liked Harry’s offended facial expression. 

“I’m only a year younger.” He complained. 

“I know dear, come on. Lets go grab pizza or something.” He nodded towards his car and Harry followed him. 

They got their pizza to go, Harry wanted to get home as quickly as possible so he could edit his photos. This is as much emotion Louis had ever seen Harry have. It was nice to see him excited about something. Usually he’s all mellow and.. emotionless almost. 

The first night it calm. Harry just sits and edits his photos while Louis lays on his bed, talking about everything that had gone through his head that day. Besides his feelings for Harry of course. 

The next day is alright, they stay in and eat left overs. Watch a movie or two, but Harry is still exhausted from the previous night, so he goes to bed early. 

They had Monday and Tuesday off due to weather, so Harry had asked for Louis to take him to the lake so he could take more pictures. 

Louis was happy to. 

He just sat in the sand while Harry walked around, taking pictures of the moving water and the wind blowing through the trees. An hour had passed and he was ready to go.  
“Want to hear a joke?” Louis asked. 

“Sure.” 

“Knock knock.” 

“what?” Harry asked. 

“You say who’s there.” 

“Oh..”Harry nodded. “Whos there?” he asked. 

“Shurewood.” Louis smiled, “You say Shurewood who.” He added. 

“Shurewood who?” Harry spoke. 

“Sure would you like you to open that door!” Louis laughed. 

“Well.. I can’t while you’re driving Lou.” Harry spoke, concerned of Louis’ deadly idea. 

“I.. Uh. It was a joke Haz. You know, a funny?” 

“I don’t get it.” He admitted. 

“Oh.. Alright then..” Louis looked out the window once he hit a stop sign. 

“Wait Lou.” Harry reached for his camera. “the lighting is just perfect, don’t move your head.” He turned on his camera, and looking through the lense and taking a couple of pictures. 

Once he took a couple, he quickly looked through them. 

“You’re so pretty Lou.” Harry spoke, showing Louis a raw photo of himself. 

Louis’ heart-skipped a beat, as all his confused feelings came flowing to the surface. 

“I think I like you.” He blurted out, then looked to Harry’s face. 

“I like you too Lou, you’re my only friend and you say funny things and you’re so ni-“ 

“No.. No Haz. I like you, like.. I have feelings for you.” Louis spoke, driving into a parking lot, to keep from blocking traffic. The more he spoke, and the more time and silenced passed by, the louder his heart pounded in his ears. 

“What’s it like?” harry asked, looking into Louis’ eyes. “To feel things?” 

“Whatya mean Haz?” he asked. 

“You know Lou.. Its hard for me.. I’m like a robot almost, its hard for me to.. understand or even feel some things, I just want to know..”he nodded off, having a hard time of explaining himself. 

“Its nice sometimes,” Louis paused, “Other times it could be bad and hurt a bit.” 

“I like how I feel when I’m with you,” Harry admitted, “It always hurt my stomach when I thought about telling you.” 

‘He was nervous.’ Louis thought to himself. 

“I know its hard for you Haz.. Fuck, I don’t even know how but I’ve fallen for you, in such a short time, but I’ve never felt so.. complete with someone.” He spoke, his mind going to Eleanor. She was a lovely girl, but just not for Louis. 

“And. I hope, you’re willing to figure this whole thing out with.. with me.” Louis looked at Harry’s pretty green eyes. 

“’Course Lou.. You just.. have to be paitient with me.” 

“I’d do anything for you Harry.” Louis smiled, reaching for Harry’s nape, bringing them close enough to have feel each others breath against their chins. 

“This alright?” he asked, latching his fingers in Harry’s soft curls. 

“Yes,” Harry whispered. 

Louis leaned forward, he cautiously brushed his lips against Harry’s plump ones. He didn’t want to push Harry so far, he knew he was Harry’s first kiss. Eventually he pressed his lips completely against Harry’s; finally kissing him, and feeling infinite. 

*** 

Breaking the news to Eleanor was easier than Louis had thought it was going to be. But she simply smiled, and understood and explained her wanting for Louis to be happy, and if he was happier with Harry, then she was happy for Louis.

Then their relationship began. 

They hadn't told anyone besides Eleanor. And Anne just assumed, with all the time Louis was spending with Harry. And all the "studying" going on in Harry's room. Though they really were studying. Harry was really helpful with Louis' studies, they hadn't really done anything actually. A kiss every now and then, but it kind of makes Harry feel weird. He doesn't know what to do.

Its weird for Louis too.

He's never felt this way about another boy. Another boy that has a syndrome where they don't really feel or understand.

So he's patient. 

He wants to get physical, and make Harry feel good. He even watches gay porn, and tries to resist touching himself, long enough to figure out ways to pleasure Harry.

They go out for chinese one night, and its probably their worst date; for Louis at least.

They ate the food, and left. 

Louis was getting annoyed with Harry's strange, bad mood. 

He takes him to the his favorite cliffside. He'd hope the sight would make him feel better, and he could take some pictures to forget about the things that were bothering him.

They sit on the hood of Louis' car and admire the moon. Louis wraps his arm around Harry's shoulders, nuzzling his nose in his neck, pecking lightly at the soft skin. He like being Harry's first for everything. 

But Harry paid no attention to him.

"Harry," Louis hummed against his cheek, kissing it.  
"Yeah?" 

"Kiss me." Louis begged almost.

"Okay." Harry turned his head, pressing his lips lightly on to Louis'.

Its longer than their first kiss. But there's not much feeling from Harry. Louis urges Harry's body closer, their torso's pressing against one another; Louis fingers twisting through Harry's soft curls. 

"Harry please," Louis murmured against his lips.

"Please what?" Harry asked, not even teasing. He's always confused with Louis, it makes him so frusterated. He wants to make Louis happy, but he doesn't know what to do, and he gets so angry at himself for it.

"N-nothing," Louis sighed, giving up for the night, but planning on trying again tomorrow. "Come on, your mum will get pissed if you're not home on time."

So Louis drives Harry home, another attempt of intimacy failed.

They drive up to Harry's drive-way, Harry's eyes are trained on his lap, his fingers tracing the life lines of his other palm.

"I'm sorry," Harry speaks briefly.

"Its fine."

"No Lou, I.. I don't think I can do this anymore." he looked at Louis.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Louis asked, panic flowing from his stomach, threatening to reach his eyes in the form of tears.

"I'm not good at this." harry explains, his fist balling.

"That's fine! I completely understand, remember?" Louis reached for his fist, hurt when Harry pulled it away.

"I have to go." Harry got out of the car, leaving Louis in the vehicle, hurt and alone.

***

Anothre few weeks went by, Harry hadn't spoken to Louis. Or anyone. Hardly even his mother. He just stays in his room, and admires the picture he has of Louis.

He looks to happy in the pictures. 

But Harry couldn't give him what he wanted.

He didn't know how.

He made his way to the kitchen grabbing a lighter, and moving back to the porch outside.

"What are you doing?" Anne followed behind him.

He flicked at the lighter till the flame appeared and he lit the corner of the photograph. 

"Harry!" Anne shrieked, grabbing the flame-free side of the phone, shaking it slightly for the small flame to expire.

"What are you doing dear?" she asked, looking up to Harry's tear-filled face.

"I can't mum.." he shook his head, bring his hands to his face.

"Can't what darling?" she asked, hugging him, rubbing his back soothingly.  
"I can't.. make him happy."

"Thats alright darling. He's happy when he's with you, thats all that matters." she kissed his curls.

"I feel so... empty." he cried harder into his chest. He'd never really cried like this before, he was always over it. But the hallowness that filled him was over-bearing and his heart hurt.

Anne pulled away from him, Harry's shiny eyes looking up at her.

"Go to him." she kissed his forehead, using her thumbs to wipe his tears.

He nodded, getting up from the ground and going through to the front of the house to grab his jacket and go a street over to Louis' house.

H remembered his first walk over to Louis' house. It was raining, but he didn't mind, he was happy that in a few moments time he would be in Louis' presence.

Harry's only ever really felt things when he's with Louis. 

He doesn't understand why, but he just does. He gets these weird, tingly feelings in his stomach, and its like they flow from his toes to his fingers. He likes it. Louis reminds him of bright, bright vivid color; like the sun. He brightens everything up for Louis and makes him feel happy; loved even.

His shoes scoff against the concrete of Louis' drive-way, he's happy to see his car in the lot. His body feels so heavy, and his head feels so light, he doesn't know what to do with himself anymore.

His knuckles hit the door, they feel heavy as well, and they're burning the anticpation of the door opening.

Louis' face appears soft, "Harry?" he questions, closing the door as he stepped out on to his porch. 

"I love you." Harry spoke.

"What?" 

"I love you, Louis." Harry reached for his hand. "I didn't.. understand.. Or think it was possible. These fews weeks, that we haven't spoken, they've.. fucking sucked." he cursed. "I've never felt so.. sad and empty. So incomplete without you." his other hand reaches up for Louis' neck. "But when I'm with you, I'm.. good. I'm happy, and I'm in love with you." 

Louis' throat feels tight with Harry's love-filled confession. Its words he knew were true, but that didn't need to be spoken.

"I love you." Louis placed his hands around Harry's neck, pulling him down enough for their lips to meet in the middle.

They have sex for the first time that night.

It was an easy decision for the both of them.

Louis was so soft, and gentle with Harry.

He laid him on his back lightly, kissing his milky skin as he undressed the two of them. He wanted to properly love Harry, he didn't mind waiting so long; he wanted it to be great for the both of them. 

His fingers stretched Harry slowly, as his mouth made his way to Harry's cock, kissing at the head and licking along his shaft. Harry sighed at the delicous sensation, a knot growing in his stomach, making his toes curl and his back arch.

"I'll take care of you baby." Louis kissed his pelvic bone. "Always."

Louis' sweet words tugged at Harry's heart-strings making his eyes close and his mouth smile. 

Goose bumps trailed behind where ever Louis touched Harry. Harry's heart pounded faster the more of Louis' fingers were in him.

"Are you alright?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. 'M.. happy." he smiled, sitting up to kiss Louis, wrapping his arms around his neck, his fingers slightly digging into his skin.

"You're beautiful." Louis gasped, his hard cock rutting against Harry's thigh.

"I want you." Harry spoke, without hesitation, he wanted to feel even more complete with Louis inside of him.

Louis spat on his palm, pumping himself, then positioning at Harry's entrance.

"Just let me know if you want to stop." Louis kissed at his face as he pushed in further and further till his balls were pressed against Harry's cheeks. 

Harry had felt so full, and unbroken with Louis inside him; he wrapped his arms around him, forcing their torsos together, Louis chest staying still as his hips moved in and out of Harry.

It was nice and slow. Sweet and romantic. It was perfect and they were so happy as they came together, Harry's come landing on his stomach and Louis releasing deep inside of Harry, making him his. Louis happily cleaned him up with his mouth, then cuddled him into his chest till the sun arose.

Things were fucking amazing for them after that.

Harry began to feel things, things he liked. He felt this soft, golden joy that blanketed him and Louis together. It was almost as if he never had aspergers; like Louis' love had freed him from himself, and he was thankful for that.

And most important; he loved him for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Concerns?  
> Sorry if they're any errors, I don't have word on my new laptop :/
> 
> Hope you liked it (: x  
> love, ari. xx


End file.
